The Trip
by Tutmos
Summary: Its Yumi's senior year and the gang surprises her with a vacation to Queensland Australia! Unfortunately something Happens to Aelita find out what.  Pairings AXJ YXU some AXU Disclaimer i don't own code lyoko!
1. Prologue

_Ok one thing before i get started i just want you to know that i have been all over Europe, Africa, and The Americas. So if i describe a random place thats why. And another thing if you have anything to say about this story please submit a review good or bad and i will continue. Here is the start of the story rated K for now. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was the day to go home for the summer at Kadic Academy everyone was in the courtyard waiting for their parents. It was Yumi's senior year and the gang decided to plan a trip to surprise her. So they were at their regular place by the vending machines. Jeremie walks up to them with kinda happy for a change. "So have you got everything cleared out with her parents"? odd asked. "Yep they gave the ok" Jeremie said. "Who's parents" Yumi asked confused. "Yumi how should i say this" Aelita started. "we are going on vacation"! Yumi looked shocked and said. "so it was my parents that said ok then"? "yep and where are we headed exactly?" Aelita asked. "Queensland, Australia to see the Great Barrier Reef up close and personal" Jeremie said. They all cheered and celebrated then Jeremie chimed in saying. "The trip is going to be long and difficult to adjust to the time zone".

So they get to the airport and get on a plane and make their was to Queensland Australia!


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok update is here and its just for you AussieUlrich, and by the way i have been to Australia many times. So here it is and i am bumping the rating to T because i said so. _

Chapter 1 A Rough Night

Fortunately they arrive at the airport get their bags and arrive at the hotel exhausted and ready to take a nap. It was 11:00 PM. Jeremie Walks up to the clerk and gets them checked in. Jeremie walks up to them with one room key. "where is our room keys"? Yumi asked. "well they were all booked except for one big room with three double beds in it, so i got that one sorry." Jeremie said. "oh no i am not shearing a bed with stinky feet here" Ulrich said referring to odd. "and i am not sharing a bed with Aelita because she kicks" Yumi said. "well we will sort it out when we get there. So they get to their room drag their stuff in and unpack the things they need for tomorrow. "so who is sleeping with who" ? Yumi asked. "humm well lets keep this clean and..." before Jeremie could finish odd bursts out saying. "Well i get a bed to myself". "Fine by me, i will just sleep with Yumi" Ulrich says. "oh no we are actually going to sleep, you and Yumi fool around too much" Jeremie says. "how bout i share a bed with Yumi and You share a bad with Aelita". Ulrich wanted to sleep with Yumi but Jeremie was right they would fool around with each other all night. But Ulrich agreed to that. So odd claims the bed closest to the air conditioner Yumi claims the middle bad and Aelita got the bed nearest to the bathroom. Odd was laying on the bed playing his game boy, Yumi was reading a book, Ulrich was brushing his teeth, Aelita was getting her Pj's on, and Jeremie was laying in bed writing in his journal on his laptop.

Ulrich gets out of the bathroom and puts his tooth brush away. He then crawled into bed with Aelita. By now Aelita was in bed and asleep and so was Yumi. Odd was swimming in his bed and Jeremie was having trouble getting asleep. Finally Yumi turns the lamp off and the room turns black. Then it was quiet for a moment then Someone started snoring, and the snoring gets progressively louder. Then Yumi notices it was Ulrich. "Oh my god i can't stand that" she thought to herself. Then she hears a thump, it was Aelita hitting Ulrich with a pillow and says demandingly. "Shut up Ulrich, i can't stand that" Ulrich just groans and falls asleep again. The next morning Jeremie is the first one up. He takes his shower and dresses for the day wearing blue swimming trunks with a white t-shirt. "Come on guys get up we have scuba diving classes today." Jeremie says. Then they start to wake up and Ulrich gets up out of the bed and showers. Aelita gets up and gets to the bathroom door to see its closed. "who is in there"? She asks. "Ulrich is" Jeremie says. "think he will mind if i go in, because i have to go" Aelita says. "Just go in he won't care to much" Yumi says. So Aelita opens the door walks in and shuts it behind her. Ulrich notices her walk in and shuts the shower curtain the whole way and says. "Aelita what are you doing?" "i have to go" She says. Ulrich just continues the wash his air ignoring the fact Aelita is even there. She walks out and shuts the door behind her. "you're right Yumi he doesn't mind." Aelita says.

Ulrich comes out dressed for the beach his green t-shirt and white swimming trunks. Then the girls got showered and ready. Yumi wearing her black one peace swim suit and Aelita wearing her pink bikini underneath her dark pink Jumper dress and a light pink shirt. They head down shere the hotel provides breakfast. "Well i had a good night sleep" Jeremie says. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Even though Aelita kept waking me up with her either kicking me or having her arm across my face" Ulrich said.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok this chapter will be longer i promise. _**Disclaimer: i don't own Code Lyoko**_blah! Blah! So be prepared! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 sit back relax and enjoy!

They eventually met up with the instructor he had them do some basic swimming techniques and taught them how to use the scuba gear properly. After their lesson they decided to spend some time at the beach. So Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich wrestle in the water while Yumi sits with their stuff under a small umbrella and Aelita sit in a beach chair watching the boys wrestle. She then was interrupted by someone sitting beside her and saying. "are you all alone, because i would gladly keep you company" "No thanks i am fine"Aelita said politely. This person who was talking to Aelita had an Australian Accent and had fairly dark skin with deep black hair and blue eyes. "come on we can have some fun" He continued to say. Aelita turned to look at this person and saw that he was looking at her breast area and stomach. Aelita sound up and slapped him as hard as she could and said. "i am sick of you!" and stormed off to sit down beside Yumi. "So you had enough of that guy huh?" Yumi asked. "I hate those people, where they check you out and want you to go with them" Aelita said. "i know what you mean the best thing is to either ignore them or come here" Yumi finished. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich come up to Aelita and Yumi to dry off. They talk about some things. "Well on to our next activity, the jungle" Jeremie said. So they dry off and go the hotel and change for a hiking trip.

The gang get to a cool and dry jungle where they explore the numerous paths. Then they pass a sign saying "_free beach ahead_" "they stop and look at the sign for a moment. "tempting but no" Odd says. So they keep going when it hits Jeremie that he is lost. "Jeremie do you know where we are?" Odd says. " no not exactly" Jeremie says. "great i an hungry and lost" Odd says sadly. "cheer up Odd we are bound to find our way back" Yumi reassured him. They eventually did and found themselves eating at a nice restaurant afterwards. "So tomorrow is our first dive, and it we need to be at the docks at 10:30 AM" Jeremie said. "Cool and we get to see you struggle with the swim gear like this morning too huh?" Odd joked. "very funny Odd" Jeremie said. The gang had a nice view of the ocean from their area. Since it was an exotic outside dinner places. "its so nice out here, with the calm waves and the beautiful sunset i couldn't ask for more" Yumi says. "You wait until we explore the Great Barrier Reef, i hear its a fantastic site and worth every moment" Jeremie says. "i hope so" Yumi says.

So they paid for dinner and as soon as they were going to leave Aelita says. "do you hear that?" "Yeah i do" Jeremie says. "it sounds like dance music" " I hear it, lets go" Odd says dashing in direction of the dance. They come to a beach dance and it was open to the public, according to the sign.

So the enter the sandy dance floor and immediately Yumi, Odd Ulrich and Aelita jump in and dance to the fast tempo. Jeremie on the other hand is standing on the side just watching. He notices some seats and sits down with some other people. While Yumi, odd and Ulrich dance Aelita approaches Jeremie and says. "Common Jeremie have fun thats why we are here" "I don't dance that well" Jeremie says. "So join in anyway it will be fun" Aelita says cheerfully. "Fine suit yourself" Aelita says walking off to odd and Ulrich. Then a slow dance started Before Yumi could ask Ulrich. Aelita puts her arms around Ulrich and says. "dance with me" Ulrich also put his arms around Aelita's neck. Ulrich looked at Yumi confused why Aelita got to him first. "put your arms around my waist instead" Aelita said to Ulrich softly. So he did and she pulled him up so close to herself that he was nearly against her. "Aelita what are you..." Ulrich started but was cut off by Aelita saying. "shhh just trust me". Ulrich had a hard time believing this but played along. Not far away was jealous Yumi and Odd in awe. "You have some serious competition Yumi" Odd said. "Shut up twerp" Yumi snapped angerly. When they came around Aelita leaned her head against Ulrich shoulder and smiled. Which agitated Yumi even more.

When the song was over Aelita and Ulrich separated Aelita going to Jeremie and Ulrich going to Yumi. Ulrich still had a somewhat confused look on but Yumi said. "What was that huh?" "I don't know Aelita must ave lost it" this wasn't enough to calm her down Yumi was still ticked off. Aelita finally convinced Jeremie to slow dance with her. As soon as she did another slow song came on. Yumi danced with Ulrich and Aelita danced with Jeremie odd however sat where Jeremie sat. Odd found out that Aelita did that to make Jeremie dance with her not make Yumi pissed off. When the song ended Ulrich went to talk with Jeremie and Odd went up to Yumi and said. "Wait Yumi, Aelita was making Jeremie jealous so he would dance with her". "Hummm I hope so, because if she thinks she can just win Ulrich she has another thing coming" Yumi said harshly. Then it occurred to odd that Yumi was jealous so Odd said."if i didn't know better i would think your are jealous." "Me jealous uhhhh no." Yumi Quickly answered. So when the dance was over it was dark out and only the clear sky and the full moon lit their path to the shore side hotel. Aelita stops and says. "Ulrich come here for a second, the rest of you go on i will be there soon". So Ulrich stopped and the rest continued on. "Ulrich do you think Jeremie still likes me?" Aelita asked. "Without a doubt, why do you ask" Ulrich says. "Well when Jeremie and i were dancing i noticed he was checking out another girl" Aeltia says kinda sadly. Still walking down the path Yumi looks back and sees Aelita and Ulrich talking so she thought nothing of it. Right when Yumi looked away Aelita wrapped her arms around Ulrich and kissed him passionately. Odd looked back and saw them kissing. He looked forward and thought to himself. _Its either this full moon, i forgot to take my meds this morning, or i just saw Ulrich and Aelita kissing. _Ulrich surprisingly didn't mind the kiss either and she tasted like a strawberry smoothly for some reason. When they broke Ulrich was speechless except for one thing. "Aelita why do you taste like a strawberry smoothly?" "because i had one at the dance, you should have had one they were good." She says sweetly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Code Lyoko** So... how should i say this, twisted... Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3 The Dive!

As Ulrich and Aelita walk back they start talking. "so why did you kiss me Aelita?" Ulrich questioned. Aelita blushed a little bit since it was only moon lit Ulrich couldn't tell."Oh i was scratching the itch as they say" Aelita said. At first Ulrich didn't get what she meant by scratching the itch. But soon enough it hit him like a sac of potatoes. "You mean you have a crush on me?" Ulrich asked. "no, i am beyond crush i am in love with you, i always have been, i just manage to hide my emotions" Aelita said. "well i have a confession to make too, i...i...well have loved you too" Ulrich said while looking at the ground. "really? You do?" Aelita said excited. "Well who would you choose Yumi or me?" "Ummm...Uhhh.." is all that came out of Ulrich's mouth. "_now what do i do, if i say Yumi then i will hurt Aelita's feelings and if i say Aelita then Yumi will be hurt" _Ulrich thought to himself. He then looked Aelita in the eyes and said. "to be honest with you i don't know yet" Aelita just smiled and said. "its ok" "_oh it quite ok my love, by the time Friday comes you will be all mine" _she though to herself. Meanwhile Odd, Yumi and Jeremie were in the room watching TV waiting for Aelita and Ulrich. Odd debating to himself weather to tell Yumi and Jeremie what happened or say quiet about it.

Finally Odd spoke up. "guys i have something to tell you." "what is it?"Jeremie replied. "well when i turned around to see what Aelita and Ulrich were doing and i saw them kissing." What!?!?!?!? Yumi asked in fury. "Doesn't surprise me" Jeremie said calmly. "why i though you and Aelita were... Odd was cut off my Jeremie's explanation. "Aelita has had a crush on Ulrich ever since Jr. High, and the reason i know this is because i found her diary one day." "i know it was wrong to read it but it explained the way she was acting that day." "it went on and on of how she was attracted to Ulrich." "the funny thing is that she had left it on her bed." "oh and the last thing i read was that she was afraid of heart break and Yumi." Jeremie finished with a breath. "well she better be afraid of me i well..."Yumi started. "well you and Ulrich haven't made a move in 4 weeks, or talked to each other for that matter, Aelita is simply taking advantage of the situation apparently." Jeremie added. "or making her move, if you want to put it that way". At first Yumi felt really angry then she realized she had it coming. "well i should have expected this" Yumi says while climbing into bed and going asleep. Then there was a knock on the door. Odd opened the door and it was Aelita and Ulrich. Everyone got into bed and was asleep except for Ulrich that is. He was still in the bathroom pandering the thought that Aelita liked him and he too had feelings for her. However he also liked Yumi. Yumi didn't talk to him or do anything for a few weeks. Ulrich finally got to his bed to find odd in his place. To tired to care he took odds bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Odd woke up first to find out Aelita was gone. He had slept with her to save Ulrich from himself. But he noticed that everyone was gone. Then he looked at the clock ant it read 10:10 AM . "oh no i slept in" he said to himself. So odd quickly got his swimming trunks on and dashed out of the door. He ran and ran as fast as he could to the docks. "good thing the docks were nearby" he said to himself. Then Odd saw it. The small fishing ship with 2 cabins. One on top of the other. One held their scuba gear and the other was for the driver of the ship. Then he heard a "Hurry Up Odd" from Jeremie. So Odd ran and climbed aboard and they were off. They arrived at a clear blue stretch of water where the captain came out of the drivers seat and walked down to them. The man was a heavy set gut in his late 50's with white hair and beard wearing a tanish button down shirt and tan shorts. "get your gear on we are going for a divin! The man unlocked the equipment door and passed out the gear. So all of them geared up and jumped into the crystal clear water. The reef was a site that struck the gang in awe. Tons of fish swam freely and the plants growing on the reef itself were amazing. The white haired man showed them around and they saw life not seen on TV. As they were swimming toward the boat Ulrich's oxygen pipe tore and flooded with sea water. On his next breath instead of air he inhaled a lung full of seawater. Panicking he tied to swim to the surface but he was too deep down and passed out. Yumi suddenly noticed he was chocking off seawater. So she fetched him and brought him aboard the ship. Yumi checked his pulse and his breathing. He wasn't breathing so she performed chest compressions and 2 mouth to mouth breaths. After a few cycles of this Ulrich Finally started breathing. He coughed up the sea water. He came into focus and saw Yumi. "thanks Yumi" he said. "you're welcome" she responded. The others who were crowded around him laughed and joked once they knew he was ok.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 stuff happens...

Wednesday came and there was nothing going on. So Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd went out to the beach and Jeremie went to an Internet cafe. So they were laying there on the beach enjoying the sunny weather. Ulrich was laying between Yumi and Aelita, and odd was trying to learn to surf. Ulrich shakes his head on how terrible Odd is at surfing do he gets up and starts walking to Odd. "So how long have you had a crush on Ulrich" Yumi asks calmly. Aelita smiles and says. "awhile, and if you have a problem with it then let Ulrich decide." "No i don't have a problem with it anymore." Yumi said. "then you aren't mad?" Aelita asked. "no not at all" Yumi said. Yumi got up and went to get something to drink. Seconds later the same deep black haired guy approaches Aelita again and says. "So alone again i see". "go away" Aelita says harshly". " Alone and mean i see" he says sitting next to her. Ulrich noticed this guy trying to hit on Aelita, kinda mad he storms up there. "uh this isn't going to be pretty". Odd says. When Ulrich walked up to this guy, the man completely ignored Ulrich. "So you harassing my girlfriend"? Ulrich said. The man looked at Ulrich and then ran. Ulrich than sat down next to Aelita and said. "are you ok"? Aelita smiled and said "yes, and do you really mean it when you said i was your girlfriend"? "yes and i can prove it too" Ulrich says, he then bends over and kisses Aelita and they pull each other into a tight hug. Coming back Yumi sees them kissing."wow she really likes him" was all Yumi could say. Ulrich and Aelita and separate and they lay down on their towels holding hands. That evening after dinner Aelita and Ulrich were watching the sun set. They were sitting on beech chairs (the ones that sit upright) holding hands talking to each other. "neat sight huh"? Ulrich asked. "yeah it is romantic isn't it"? Aelita said. "yeah it is" Ulrich replied. "you know what we could do" Aelita said. "what"? Ulrich replied. Aelita looked at Ulrich and said. "we could go to collage get the degrees we want, get someplace to live, get a job..." "...We will get married, have kids, and spend the rest of our lives together". Aelita finished. "well i don't know.." Ulrich replied unsure resting his chin on his fist. "well it was just a thought" Aelita said. As they lay there Ulrich was suddenly gabbed by seemingly 2 people from behind and ripped from his chair and dragged off. Aelita just noticing this suddenly gets a laundry bag shoved over her head and she feels a sting of a needle and she passes out. The two people trying to restrain Ulrich were waiting for the guy with the tranquilizer, to knock Ulrich out. But Ulrich freed his left arm and elbowed the guy on his left and slugged the guy on his right. The guy he elbowed had a broken jaw and the guy he slugged was out cold. Then he noticed the guy with the needle we right in front of him. Ulrich just drop kicked him and he was out. Aelita was being carried to a van by the same guy that was hitting on Aelita on he beach.

Ulrich started to run over to the van where the man laid her down ripped her bra and panties off and started to unzip. "I don't think so" Ulrich said as he got to him. The man pulled out a pistol cocked the slider and pointed it at Ulrich's heart. "step away" the man threatened. By now Aelita woke up enough to realize what was going on. Aelita noticed that she was completely naked in front of Ulrich, she blushed for a moment and tried to cover up as best she could. Then they heard police sirens. The man stepped to the side of the van and saw 5 Australian police vehicles racing towards them. The cops got to them and ordered the man to put his weapon down. But the man ignored them and pulled the trigger on Ulrich. But the gun only went click! The cops then quickly arrested the man. Ulrich quickly got his towel and covered Aelita. After Questioning from the Police Ulrich led Aelita back to the nearby hotel.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of your reviews guys it encourages me to keep writing so here is a reward another chapter. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I want her too!!!

Then next morning Jeremie had woken up due to a bad dream at 3:30AM. So he decided to get a shower and dress up for the day. He went down to the lobby and saw Odd sitting at a table drinking a coffee. Jeremie sat down at the small brown oak table across from odd who was holding the Styrofoam cup. "You up too huh"? Odd says. "Yeah i had a nightmare" Jeremie says. "Jeremie can i ask you a question about Aelita' ? Odd asks. "sure" Jeremie says sitting across from odd. "do you think i have a chance with Aelita"? "Well right now while she is has Ulrich right where she wants him, not much of a chance". Jeremie says. "right where she wants him"? Odd asks confused. Jeremie sighs and says. "right with her, she has him all to herself and Ulrich is playing along so, sorry to break it to ya you have little chance with her". "Odd do you have a crush on Aelita"? Jeremie asks. "Well ya i do, and if Ulrich can have her then so can i" Odd says bluntly. "i can't say i am stopping you i am just warning you Aelita has her eyes glued on Ulrich". Jeremie says. Then Yumi comes down and gets a coffee pulls up a chair and sits with Odd and Jeremie. "so you can't sleep either" Odd says. "nope" Yumi says. "so what are you guys talking about" "Odd has a crush on Aelita" Jeremie says frankly. "man thats tough, Aelita has Ulrich and doesn't plan to give him up anytime soon" Yumi says. "Well i still like her i should be given a chance" Odd demands. "Go ahead i am not stopping you". Yumi says. so they talked and talked and talked until 5:00AM rolled around. Odd couldn't stay away from the subject of Aelita. The others always tried to stay away from that subject. Later at 7:00AM Aelita and Ulrich come down and have breakfast and sat down at the table. "too bad they didn't serve breakfast earlier" odd says while mowing down his meal. Mean while Ulrich was in the hotel room and Aelita was in the bathroom getting ready.

In the bathroom Aelita was brushing her hair when one of Xana's ghosts appears and tries to posses her. Aelita squeals and tries to resist but Xana takes control of her. Xana's symbol throbbed in her eyes as Xana commanded her to bring Ulrich to a supercomputer where he had made an alternate Lyoko. Aelita then went out of the bathroom and asked Ulrich. "Ulrich do you want to take a walk, i know a good place to have breakfast." Ulrich smiled at her completely ignorant to he fact she was being controlled by Xana. So Ulrich goes with her outs side and starts to walk with her. They pass several restaurants and waffle houses to start down this old dirt road. So Ulrich stops and says. "Aelita where are you taking me"? Aelita stops and grabs Ulrich's arm and says. "sorry Ulrich" She fills his body with hundreds of watts of electricity Ulrich screams in pain and falls to the ground electrified and knocked out. Aelita picks him up and tosses him over her shoulder. She then dashes for a military complex where Xana has the alternate Lyoko stored. Meanwhile at the hotel Odd, Jeremie and Yumi were eating their breakfast when Jeremie's laptop beeps. "humm" ? Jeremie wonders while he takes the computer out of its carrying case. He sees then an activated tower. "oh no an activated tower" he says. "What do we do" Yumi asks. Then Jeremie's laptop beeps with a message from Xana. "your friends are mine forever"! Jeremie then realizes which friends Xana is talking about and says to Odd and Yumi. "Xana is gong to take control of Ulrich and Aelita forever". "What do we do" Suddenly Jeremie gets a call. "hello" Jeremie answers. "Jeremie its Ulrich, Xana has possessed Aelita and she is trying to bring me to a military complex" Ulrich says. "what the ahhh!" then Jeremie hears a dial tone. "Ulrich do you hear me"? Jeremie asks. "we have to stop her" he says hanging up. "stop who" ? Yumi asks. "Aelita, she is under Xana's control and she has got Ulrich" at the road after shocking to knock Ulrich out again, Aelita tossed him over her shoulders and carried him closer to the complex.


	7. Chapter 6

Finally

Aelita arrived at the military complex. She shocked the guards and walked right into the elevator. She shocked the keypad ordering it to go down to the control room. Aelita arrived at the control room a man stood inf front and said. "what are you doing down here" Aelita grabbed his shirt and threw the man against the wall knocking him out. in front of Aelita was the room where loose computer parts and cables littered the floor. In the far left corner stood 2 monitors on a desk with a keyboard connected to a scanner. Aelita then went over to the recently assembled scanner and plopped Ulrich into the scanner and went over to the desk and started typing. Meanwhile Jeremie was in a Internet cafe with Yumi and Odd. "well i will try to take over the the tower, if i can't then i will try something else" Jeremie says typing on his laptop. Jeremie deactivates the tower and does a return trip to the past. The day went smoothly and Friday came. The gang had to leave the hotel by 8:00AM. They packed their bags and left for home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked despite i had to change the ending quite a few times before i could find the one i liked. _

_Well thanks for reading and for all you AelitaXUlrich fans out there i will make other AxU fics Ultill next time_


End file.
